witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
The Paths of Destiny
Image:Secondary quests.png|secondary quests|32px|Secondary quest default Secondary quest desc none The Paths of Destiny is a quest which begins in Act IV when Geralt finds the witcher who has preceded him to Murky Waters, Berengar. It is quite closely tied to the Alvin quest. Walkthrough When Geralt first arrives at the Lakeside, one of the first people he meets is the friendly vodyan priest who tends the altar to the Lady of the Lake. Speaking with the cleric, the witcher learns that another witcher has preceded him to the sleepy village. This other witcher had agreed to resolve the conflict between the villagers and the vodyanoi, but so far had produced no results. The friendly priest also mentions that the other witcher is most likely in the nearby crypt. Geralt decides to find this witcher and speak with him. He finds the crypt and enters. No sooner is he inside, than he see a figure up ahead in the shadows. Finally, after all the searching and speculation, our hero meets Berengar, the errant witcher, face-to-face. They don't get much of a chance to speak as they are immediately set upon by alps and a bruxa. The two witchers battle their way through the crypt, clearing it of monsters as they go. Once done, Berengar grudgingly agrees to speak with Geralt, but not there in the crypt. He insists they leave and go to his campfire to speak. They do, and at long last our hero gets to hear Berengar's story from the man himself. They speak a few more times over the course of the act, each conversation revealing a little bit more information. The Lady of the Lake even involves herself, suggesting that Geralt speak with Berengar about destiny as she has had troubling visions about a witcher's destiny and wants to spare him some pain and grief. The problem is that she doesn't know if the visions pertain to Berengar or Geralt. The witcher then goes back to speak with Berengar, this time about more philosophical issues. It is at this point that we find out that Berengar holds the concept of destiny in utter contempt, placing it in the same category as witchers and Salamandra as far as he is concerned. Our hero reports his findings to the Lady who says that they merely confirm that her visions then must pertain to Geralt and not Berengar. She then promises our hero a gift to come at some point in the future, telling him to be patient. This gift comes in the form of a splendid silver sword, Aerondight which the Lady gives to Geralt as she knights him for his good deeds. She also grants the witcher a silver talent. Geralt meets Berengar one final time during his stay at the Lakeside. The two witchers meet on Black Tern Island where they confront each other. As with many quests in the game, our hero must once again make a difficult choice. Should he forgive Berengar for collaborating with Salamandra and allow the errant witcher to move on, perhaps making amends for his misdeeds, or should he put an end to things and kill him for his betrayal? Keep in mind that Berengar is the one who chooses to duel with Geralt or not, meaning that if Berengar feels Geralt is too condemning, Berengar is the one who challenges Geralt to a duel, leaving no choice for Geralt other than a fight to the death. If Geralt spares him, Berengar returns one last time in Act V to help our hero fight Azar Javed. Sadly he's really of no use at all there, but I guess it's the thought that counts. If Geralt kills him, then it is Berengar's medallion which helps the witcher in his battle with the mad mage at the Old Manor. Notes * It is still possible to return to Black Tern Island after the battle in the village. Just click on the Fisher King's boat instead of Dandelion at the landing. This often tends to be necessary to initiate the The Duel or The Lakeside phase of this quest. Phases The Crypt We killed several alps and a bruxa. Berengar moved on. If I want more information, I must follow him. Monsters Berengar's not being too friendly. We have more monsters to face. I must follow Berengar if I want any more information. Further Combat We killed several alps. Berengar's not bad in a fight. He still doesn't want to tell me anything. I'll follow him. I'll gain his trust eventually. I must follow Berengar if I want any more information. The Final Encounter Berengar refuses to talk about his past. I won't let him off so easily. There are a few monsters left to dispatch. I must follow Berengar if I want any more information. Monsters Defeated We dealt with another group of monsters. Maybe Berengar will finally stop avoiding my questions... I'll try to talk to Berengar. Outside Berengar understands that I won't give up. We agreed to talk by the fire outside. I should meet Berengar by the fire outside. Berengar's Confession Berengar admitted that Salamandra forced him to work for them, but that he fled as soon as it was possible. The witcher is in no mood to confess, but he'll crack and tell me more in the end, I'm sure. I need to be patient, tend to some other matters. I should tend to other matters while I wait for Berengar to become more talkative. '' Berengar The Lady of the Lake asked me to talk to Berengar. He's probably sitting by the fire near the crypt. ''The Lady of the Lake asked me to talk to Berengar. Destiny Berengar seems to have no interest in destiny. I should see the Lady of the Lake and tell her. I should see the Lady of the Lake and let her know Berengar's decision. A Gift The Lady of the Lake promised me a gift. I'm to receive it in due course. The Lady of the Lake promised me a gift. I need to be patient. The Sword The Lady of the Lake presented me with what looks like an exceptional sword. It is light, sharp as a razor, and it fits the hand neatly. It is also a gift from a goddess. I have a feeling it will be very useful. The sword I received has a destiny of its own. Time will tell what that destiny is. The Duel / The Lakeside The Medallion Category:The Witcher quests Category:The Witcher Act IV de:Pfad des Schicksals es:Los senderos de destino pl:Ścieżki przeznaczenia